Bed Role Games
by LadyoftheCity
Summary: Anyone wonders what will King Arthur find Merlin doing in his bedchamber after a hard day? Well, Arthur too. Slash. Arthur/Merlin. Smut
1. The Slave

**BED ROLE GAMES**

**Rating: **M

**Pairings: **Merlin/Arthur

**Summary:** Anyone wonders what will King Arthur find Merlin doing in his bedchamber after a hard day? Well, Arthur too.

**Warnings:** Series of related one-shots. Unbeta'd. Slash m/m Merlin/Arthur. Established relationship. CanonAU. Smut, fluff and everything you could think of. I own nothing. English is not my mother language.

I just wrote this like ages ago and I've decided it's time to publish it. I hope you enjoy it!

-~oOo0oOo~-

**Word count for this chapter: **around 1500

**1 - The Slave**

King Arthur entered his chambers after a long day of training, several meetings and endless hours of going through the most boring documents one could imagine. All he wanted was to undress and have a good night's rest in his comfy bed, but something inside himself told him that was not the case and inexplicably he was sure everything was Merlin's fault.

The first thing he noticed after entering his chambers was that the candles were lit. The second thing he noticed was impossible to miss. There, in the cold stone floor, wearing virtually nothing except a collar around his neck was Merlin. Suddenly, Arthur's mood changed. The tiredness and despondency turned quickly into energy and lust.

Arthur approached Merlin and couldn't avoid taking a good look at him. Merlin was sat on the floor next to his huge bed. He was naked, but his legs were up against his chest in an attempt to preserve his modesty. His arms were also flexed as if he wanted to become as small as possible. Around his neck was an iron collar connected to a chain that was currently tied to one of the bed posts. His soft milky skin gleamed in the candlelight and his face was lowered with respect showing a mop of black hair.

When Arthur stopped by his side, Merlin looked up at him with his beautiful blue eyes and slightly trembling emitted a faint "Master". Arthur simply smiled and proceeded to untie the chain and let it fall to the ground. Still looking at him, Merlin reached for his leg with a small white hand and caressed it through his trousers while whispering "Master, I'm a good slave. Please, allow me to be a good slave and serve you as you deserve. Please, don't sell me. I can do it better. Let me stay with you."

Merlin rested his head against his legs and tried to hug them, but Arthur grabbed him by his arms and hoisted him up. When they were face to face Arthur felt like hypnotised by those lovely lips that seemed to be still begging him not to let him go. He lifted a hand and touched them with as much tenderness as he could muster. However, his words were not so sweet.

"I am your King. It is up to me to decide whether I want you in my bed or out of it and as a slave you can do nothing about it. You are mine."

Merlin immediately dropped his eyes with great sadness written over his pretty features.

"Yes, you majesty. I'm yours to command."

Arthur's smile grew bigger at this. "Mine", he growled.

Then, he lifted Merlin's chin and in less than a second he clasped their mouths together in a hungry and passionate kiss. Merlin received it gladly letting Arthur have the control and when both of them parted for air after a while his sadness seemed forgotten and was replaced by a look of adoration and contentment.

Arthur smirked and started to place light kisses all over Merlin's delectable neck and caressed his bare back. "However, you are too lovely for your own good and I am not planning on letting you go any time soon", muttered Arthur between kisses. It was Merlin's time to smile seductively as his master pushed him onto the bed. Arthur crawled on the bed after Merlin and settled on top of him, resuming the making out.

Merlin was naked but Arthur was still completely dressed with his jacket, tunic, trousers and even boots. Noticing this he tried to solve the problem, since the groping wasn't enough any more and he needed the touch of their bare skins. However, the struggle to undress himself while kissing was counterproductive and Merlin, with a soft "Allow me, my lord", was the one to take all his clothes off with lightly touches and shy glances as a good slave.

When he was completely naked, Arthur's sight went again to Merlin's perfect lips which were pink and moist after all the kissing. They were also parted and soft puffs escaped from them as Merlin's breathing hadn't normalised yet.

"I think it's time to put those pretty lips of yours to good use", commented Arthur and quicklier than anyone could imagine his hand was in the back of Merlin's neck pushing him down so he was face to face with Arthur's impressive hard on. He couldn't contain the smirk that graced his features in that moment. "Show me that you are a good slave and worthy of being mine."

Merlin's eyes looked up at him behind thick eyelashes and he wetted his lips before lowering his gaze to the huge cock in front of him. "Yours, my lord", he muttered before moving forward and darting out his tongue to lick the head of Arthur's cock.

Arthur shuddered when Merlin started to lick his cock up and down with that amazing tongue and then engulfed him in that incredible hot mouth. He couldn't avert his gaze from the beautiful sight before him. Merlin's head bobbed up and down while wet noises escaped form his lips as he slowly sucked Arthur off. His right hand fondled his balls and his left hand caressed his thigh. All Arthur could do was run his hands through strands of black and soft hair or caress smooth pale flesh while enjoying the view.

However, that was not enough for the king. He needed more of the beautiful boy that was offering himself as the perfect slave should. Almost reluctantly he moved away from Merlin, who just stayed still waiting for any command he could satisfy.

The king manhandled him so he was in his four with his sweet arse facing Arthur. A rush of pure lust went through Arthur when he noticed that Merlin had already prepared himself for this, that he was prepared since before Arthur had crossed the threshold of his bedchamber. Nevertheless, he didn't want to hurt the most precious of his possessions, so he slowly pushed two fingers inside the tiny hole presented to him just to be sure it was all right to take him on the spot, as he couldn't resist much longer.

He delayed a bit more the inevitable by caressing Merlin's spine and arse while pushing three fingers in and out of the slick and pink hole. He could feel Merlin's tremors and hear his soft gasps which only increased his desire. Popping out his fingers, he grabbed his manhood and shoved it slowly up the hot and tight channel that seemed to welcome him.

When he was completely inside, he started to move slowly at first, but soon he picked up the right pace, hitting with every push the exact spot that made Merlin squirm and moan. After that all was a blur of sensations expressed by Arthur's grunts and Merlin's groans, Arthur's "Mine" and Merlin's "Yours". They didn't last long and they both finished at the same time while crying out their great pleasure.

Arthur pulled out of Merlin and rolled into a side to avoid crushing Merlin who was still weak from his own orgasm. He lay down trying to get back his breath as Merlin looked at him shyly while sitting on his knees in the middle of the bed.

The king lifted a hand and caressed the slave's face softly with a finger.

"You are a good slave after all. I don't think I will ever let you go."

Merlin smiled sweetly at this and lay down on top of his master's chest. The king simply hugged him and caressed his back. "Mine", he whispered.

Sleep took them a few minutes later.

-~oOo0oOo~-

In the morning...

Merlin woke up and felt he was sleeping on something hard. He lifted his head and opened his eyes to see king Arthur looking at him with an amused grin. He groaned and took his hand to the collar on his neck. "My neck hurts. I shouldn't have left the collar on when we went to sleep".

Arthur just grinned wider. "Well, you should have thought about that before tying yourself to my bed and offering yourself as the best slave that has ever graced these lands when you are the worse servant I've ever laid my eyes upon."

Merlin glared. "It's the last time I do something for our sex live."

Arthur just laughed at his manservant's comment. He could barely wait to see the next time he would open the door to his bedchamber and find Merlin's next kink.

-~oOo0oOo~-

Thanks for reading!


	2. The Assassin

**BED ROLE GAMES**

**Rating: **M

**Pairings: **Merlin/Arthur

**Summary:** Anyone wonders what will King Arthur find Merlin doing in his bedchamber after a hard day? Well, Arthur too.

**Warnings:** Series of related one-shots. Unbeta'd. Slash m/m Merlin/Arthur. Established relationship. CanonAU. Smut, fluff and everything you could think of. I own nothing. English is not my mother language.

**Word count for this chapter: **around 1700

**AN:** Here is another chapter, so you can see what this fic will be about. I have some chapters already written and some ideas for more. I also know which one I would like to be the last. Anyway, if somebody has in mind some special kink ;) just ask and I would do my best.

-~oOo0oOo~-

**2 - The Assassin**

Arthur couldn't avoid to think that his daily life was somewhat boring: speeches, paperwork, meetings, trials, quests, and a never-ending list of other boring tasks more. Well, he had to admit that the quests weren't that bad. And he also had the training sessions with his knights. In fact, he loved training. It allowed him to forget about his kingly problems and do some exercise to be more fit (because he wasn't fat, no matter what some people may say). As you see, it had all the advantages in the world. However, training was not the only good thing in his life. He also had Merlin.

The truth was that Merlin made his life more interesting and above all more surprising. After a day of hard work, he could always count on Merlin to get some amusement. And he was never disappointed... till that moment. When he entered his chambers it was late at night. He had already had dinner with some visiting nobles and everything he needed was a change of clothes and a cosy bed to get a good night's rest. But he expected something more. He expected Merlin to be there.

His chambers were empty, and nearly in darkness. All the candles were out, but in the fireplace were some embers still going and the moonlight entered through the windowpanes. He scanned his rooms quickly with a simple glance. There was no one at sight. The first question that should have come to his mind was why were his chambers cold and empty? However, all he could think was where the hell was Merlin? And why wasn't he there?

He hadn't taken two steps into the room when he felt the light pressure of a small blade in his bare neck – a dagger. All his senses were on alert in less than a second and he reacted instinctively as he turned around and in a swift graceful movement he had the dagger firmly pressed against the pale skin of the assailant's neck. He didn't even show surprise when he met the beautiful blue eyes of his attacker who was cornered against the door.

A smirk found its way to his lips as he said, "Well, well. What do we have here? A little assassin, are you?"

The boy in front of him wore a guarded look but in his words he tried to show more confidence that he clearly felt in that moment. "Not a little assassin. I'm the best. I descend from a great lineage of assassins and there hasn't been a job I haven't fulfilled."

Arthur's smirk grew bigger. "Oh, great assassin! Tell me, are you here to kill your king?"

"I have no king", was the answer he got. "And be sure that this is your last day among the living."

Arthur roared with laughter at that. "You speak a lot but so far I have seen few results. You claim you are a great assassin, but here you are with your own dagger pressed against that pretty neck of yours by the hand of the person you should have killed before it was too late."

The boy looked at him suggestively. "You don't know me. For all you know this could be a strategy to get you to lower your guard and kill you."

"You are right, I don't know you. But I think that if you had truly wanted to murder me, you would have already done it."

Arthur accompanied his words with a lustful glance that travelled all over the attacker's body and made him tremble a bit. It was clear that the boy was confused and nervous about the situation. Arthur took this as an advantage and caressed the assassin's neck with the blade in his hand. He got closer so he could whisper in his ear, "I think too that what you wanted when you came here had nothing to do with your job."

Then the blade made its way northwards to the prominent cheekbones and full lips of the more and more perplexed boy. "I have a job to carry out", he stuttered. But his protests were silenced by firm lips parting his own and a skilful tongue that made him almost forget his purpose.

However, he recovered quickly and tried to push away the bigger man. "What do you think you are doing?", demanded the boy. "I am going to..."

The assailant was silenced again, this time by the light touch of the dagger to his lips. "Attacking your king is a crime that is punished by death. Do you want that, little assassin?" The blade descended once more to the boy's neck. "Or... perhaps we could reach an agreement and no one would have to know about what has happened tonight?" Arthur's lustful look told the attacker everything he needed to know about what kind of agreement the king had in mind.

"I'm sure I can still murder you and escape unnoticed", said the boy stubbornly. His eyes were scanning the room in order to find a way to run away from Arthur's grip. He didn't seem very frightened of the situation, but it was obvious that the king had overpowered him and in that moment he was holding a blade against his neck. Moreover, Arthur was stronger physically and could call his guards at any moment.

"I don't think so..." Then in a sudden movement Arthur turned the boy around so he faced the door and his back was pressed against Arthur's front. He hold the assailant's hands together with one hand while used the other to get the boy's belt and proceeded to tie his wrists at his front and to the door handle. The attacker struggled through the process, but at the end he was firmly tied and Arthur was free to do with him whatever he wanted.

Arthur's breath soon was at the boy's ear. "Now, that's a good little assassin." His hands sneaked under the assailant's shirt and caressed the soft skin he found there. The boy couldn't suppress a quiet whimper that was evidence enough that he wasn't completely against the wishes of his king.

Expert hands travelled gently through a pliant body and plumped lips kissed a pale neck while murmuring sweet nothings. "Who is a good little boy?", "You are very pretty, you know, little assassin", "What would you do to please your king?"...

The only thing that now hold Arthur back was the boy's clothes and he was ready to remedy it. Without stopping his attentions to his sweet assassin, he tore his shirt to be able to see the most wonderful expanse of delectable skin he had ever laid his eyes upon. But that was not enough either. Shortly he found himself pulling down the boy's pants too.

The assailant wasn't struggling any more, all he could do was sigh and moan with pleasure while he leaned against the door totally at the king's mercy. Arthur was completely aroused by the sight in front of him - he had to take the boy immediately or he thought he would die of lust. That's why he didn't lose time and planted his fingers at the attacker's mouth and opened those sweet lips so he could suck them with his delicious tongue.

When Arthur considered they were moist enough he pulled them out and traced the line of the boy's spine with them till he reached the prominent curve of his pretty arse and parted his cheeks to get to the little pink hole that he proceeded to attack with his fingers. First, one finger. Then, two. Next, he tried to scissor them. Last, three fingers. All through this process the boy hadn't stopped moaning and encouraging the king turned aggressor, who was worshipping the pale skin of his neck and shoulder with tender kisses and licks.

When he considered the boy was ready, Arthur untied his pants and introduced his hard cock inside him very slowly and carefully, but his assailant didn't protest. Each stroke of the king's length inside him made his cock brush against the hard wood of the door and drove him away to a world full of an unimaginable pleasure. Arthur wasn't in a better condition himself, the clenching walls of the boy's arse extracting an excruciating satisfaction from him.

Between groans and moans, sighs and sweet whispered words, the strong hands of the king turned the boy's face to kiss those lush lips that made him lose control. Arthur practically rammed into the boy pushing him against the door and came with a loud grunt that muffled the attacker's more quiet whines.

When both of them recovered from their orgasm, they found themselves braced to the door, their agitated breaths mingled together. Arthur was the first to straighten himself. He untied the boy in front of him and turned him around. They were now face to face, the boy almost naked and Arthur with his pants down.

The attacker looked at the king with a fond smile and heavy eyelids and said, "I think I'm going to pardon your life, sire."

Arthur snorted. "Well, I think I am the one who will do the pardoning here." With that he tilted his head and kissed his assassin again. He took the boy's hand and guided him to his bed - the dagger Arthur didn't even remember dropping forgotten on the floor beside the door.

-~oOo0oOo~-

In the morning...

Arthur was in his bed with Merlin. He had been awake for a while, but he was enjoying himself by tracing delicate patterns in the exquisite cheekbones of his lover. Arthur tried no to wake him up but the sunlight and the soft caresses made Merlin stir and finally open his eyes.

Merlin smiled, "I surprised you yesterday night, didn't I?"

Arthur smiled back, "Believe me, I was ready and waiting for you."

Merlin pouted, "But I..."

Arthur silenced him with a brief kiss. "You couldn't surprise me, even if you hid behind a door and tried to attack me with a dagger."

"So you liked it. I knew", Merlin's smile was back in full force.

"Yes, Merlin, I liked it very much..."

-~oOo0oOo~-

Thanks for reading!


	3. The Knight

**BED ROLE GAMES**

**Rating: **M

**Pairings: **Merlin/Arthur

**Summary:** Anyone wonders what will King Arthur find Merlin doing in his bedchamber after a hard day? Well, Arthur too.

**Warnings:** Series of related one-shots. Unbeta'd. Slash m/m Merlin/Arthur. Established relationship. CanonAU. Smut, fluff and everything you could think of. I own nothing. English is not my mother language.

**Word count for this chapter: **around 3300

**AN:** Sorry for the late update, but I'm also working on other fics (or ideas for fics) and some artwork for the merlin art fest (check my profile for the link if you are interested!). I had some more chapters and ideas for this story, but I reorganised them to give it more sense and the chapters I had already written are now placed almost at the end, so I have to write this one from scratch (well, I had a rough idea). Moreover, I don't know how but this chapter ended being longer than the others, I couldn't stop myself. I hope that, at least, it covers for the tardiness.

Enjoy!

-~oOo0oOo~-

**3 - The Knight**

Arthur had already had dinner and was currently sat on his huge desk reading lazily some reports by candlelight. It was early to go to bed and it had been a calm day for Camelot's standards, what means there hadn't been any attack or quests or really anything interesting. Just some meetings with his old councillors, training with the knights and a visit to the lower town to be more in touch with his people.

All he had to do now is read a couple more of the reports that had been sitting in his desk all day while enjoying a cup of his favourite wine. He was wearing his sleeping clothes, since his manservant had already prepared him for the night and had taken the rest of the evening off. The prospects of spending his time reading and then just go to sleep didn't please him much, but there wasn't anything else to do.

He wasn't really paying much attention to what was in front of him and was startled when suddenly the doors to his chambers opened. A knight dressed in full armour and helmet entered and locked the door behind him quickly. Then he turned around and took the helmet off, leaving it on the table by the door.

Arthur was about to open his mouth and ask what the hell was happening when the knight beat him to it.

"Sire, please, don't speak", almost whispered the knight while approaching his desk. "We're under attack. A sorcerer is roaming the castle corridors. He wants to assassinate you. The rest of the knights are looking for him as we speak. They sent me to protect you."

Arthur just looked at him with sardonic eyes. The man, or should he say the boy, was scrawny. All the chainmail he wore made nothing to cover his skinny form. However, his looks made up for it. He had short dark dishevelled hair, the brightest blue eyes of all the kingdom, luscious red lips and cheekbones to die for. He was gorgeous.

Arthur's expression transformed to one of interest. His evening had just got better.

"My lord, I have locked the door and I will keep watch through the night", continued the young knight. "No one will be able to go through those doors. I'm sure the knights will find the intruder soon enough and..."

"I don't need your protection", said Arthur shortly. "I'm also a knight of Camelot. I can protect myself. Where was that intruder last seen?" Arthur stood and tried to reach his sword that was on the chest by his bed's feet when the knight drew his sword and pointed it directly at him. His amused grin turned into confusion.

"What are you doing?", asked Arthur with perplexity.

"I'm sorry, sire. The other knights ordered me to protect you, even if it meant to disobey you." While he was saying that, he didn't lose time and took the king's sword with his free hand so that it was impossible for Arthur to reach out for it without avoiding another one pointed at him.

"You can't disobey your king just because some of the knights said..." Arthur was getting annoyed.

"It's not because of the knights, my lord. The sorcerer is looking for you, not us. And it's my duty to guard you, even if it costs me my life", pleaded the boy.

The young knight seemed to be so desperate to make him understand that Arthur's angry melted. There was something about him that spoke of trust, dedication and loyalty. Arthur could let the matter in the capable hands of his knights. There were other ways of having a good time that didn't imply killing or hunting enemies.

Arthur smirk returned and he lifted his hands to show the young knight that he accepted his terms. The knight relaxed visibly and put both swords away, his in its scabbard and Arthur's on the chest.

"Thank you, my lord", sighed he. "I would never forgive myself if something bad happened to you under my care."

"So I'm under your care now, sir knight", commented Arthur crossing his arms over his chest. "Then, what about some entertainment?"

"What?", the boy was clearly confused.

"You said I have nothing to fear. My knights are going to take care of everything and _you_ are going to take care of me, don't you?"

"Y.. Yes...", stuttered the boy.

"Then, what are you going to do to entertain me while my brave knights hunt down the evil sorcerer?", asked Arthur with mirth. Gods, this was going to be more fun than he had thought.

"Well", replied the boy, "I have to watch the door in case..."

"Nonsense", interrupted the king. "The knights are competent enough to handle the matter on their own and no one is going to enter this room for a while... That leave us with time to do whatever we want... The two of us... Alone... I hope you don't have in mind taking a nap..."

Arthur raised an eyebrow to make his point more clear. However, the knight proved to be really dense or adorably innocent because he didn't understand what the king was suggesting. "You can sleep if that is what you want, my lord. I will guard the door all night if necessary", suggested the knight naively.

"Gods, you are really slow", swore Arthur under his breath. He approached the knight, took him by the front of his cloak and smashed their lips together.

"My lord", said the knight alarmed. He had taken a step back as soon as the king's lips had touched his. "I... I...", he stammered and Arthur would be lying if he didn't admit he found it adorable.

"I'm perfectly aware of what some of my knights are up to on patrols and even in their own quarters." A snort accompanied the king's words as he placed his hands at his hips and looked at the young knight intently. "There are rumours about sir Gwaine and sir Percival that would make blush even the most experienced lover."

And the knight seemed to know what he was talking about because the blush that had started to redden his cheeks when he had kissed him was now reaching the tips of his ears. "Some... Some knights... They think it's... a good distraction... on patrols...", said the boy without looking Arthur in the eye and fidgeting with the pommel of his sword. "Others think... it's reasonable to... love people of the same sex."

"And don't you agree with that?", asked the king very interested. It was going to be difficult to seduce the young knight into his bed if he was against that sort of relationships. The boy's answer, on the other hand, surprised him.

"I...", the embarrassment was still there, but this time he raised his eyes to look up at the king under his eyelashes. "I'm just one of the younger knights, sire... I don't deserve... I mean..." Arthur took advantage of that little sign of interest to approach the knight again and started to undo the laces of his cloak. "My lord, there are knights more worthy..."

"Yes", interrupted Arthur, "and they are all sturdy men in whose hands I would gladly put my life. I'm sure they are doing a great job right now apprehending that intruder." Arthur finally unclasped the cloak and it fell to the floor. The boy was still toying with his sword. "But, I don't find them as pretty as you and I'm quite fond of beautiful things."

Their eyes were locked for an instant before Arthur's lips were against the boy's once more. He was still at first but soon Arthur's sweet caresses and licks forced him to open his mouth and surrender to his king's wishes. Their bodies got closer and closer as their tongues danced together. Arthur's hands found their way through the knight's chainmail to the belt that kept his sword and tried to loosen it but the boy pulled away at that.

"My lord, I can't..." Arthur's hands stopped and he frowned. He thought the knight had agreed to share that night with him. "I need my sword...", he said a little breathless due to their kissing. " I have to protect you..."

Arthur snorted. "I thought that the knights outside there were the ones doing the protecting and _you_ were the one doing the entertainment." The knight didn't seem so convinced, so Arthur give him a quick peck on the lips and said, "After all, it's not everyday that you can enjoy yourself with your king."

The belt with the knight's sword fell to the ground with a clank. He was forming a new protest, but it was quickly quieted by Arthur's hand which had found his way to the front of the boy's trousers. A gasp of surprise was all the loyal knight could emit before his trousers were unlaced and pulled down past his knees. He felt bare in front of his king, although his upper body was still covered by several layers of clothes and chainmail.

Arthur's stare was predatory. Not every night a cute young knight turns up in your chambers willing to please his king and he was going to put it to good use. He slowly knelt on the floor and caressed the knight's legs, getting higher and higher until he came upon the hem of the chainmail. He didn't trouble himself in asking for his removal. The boy was quite adamant about protecting him and, somehow, he found it quite alluring to have a knight with his armour on, so he simply raised the hem until the boy's almost hard length was at his eye level.

He give himself a moment to contemplate the beautiful sight in front of him. The mouth open and slightly swollen from their kisses, the eyes blown wide, the chest still covered rising and falling rhythmically, the pale long bare legs and finally the exposed sex that had tempted him to kneel before one of his younger knights and take him in his hands.

"My lord...", started the boy, but he shut up immediately after a glance from his king. The knights were trained soldiers who knew how to recognise their leader's orders when necessary and now it seemed that Arthur was the one in command and the boy just opted for obeying him and letting him do whatever he wanted.

A few strokes more and the cock in his hand hardened completely and Arthur's lover was already a mess of moans and sighs. However, Arthur wanted to do it better. He wanted to give his knight more pleasure that any other lover, since he wasn't just any other, he was his king. He would make sure his subordinate would remember that night for the rest of his life, and not precisely because a random sorcerer decided to attack his king.

So, he slowly lowered himself and took the head of the boy's cock in his mouth. A few licks, then a little sucking and one of his hands moved back till it found the perfect round globes of his knight's arse. He parted them without stopping his ministrations to the organ in his mouth. As soon as one of his fingers tried to breach the little opening he found there, he felt the strong grip of a hand in his hair, but it loosened considerably when he picked up the pace of his sucks and his finger reached the bundle of nerves inside the boy that made him increase his whines of pleasure.

"My king... please... I can't... more", was saying the knight as all logic abandoned him. Arthur, nevertheless, continued his treatment a bit more, yet he stopped it when he felt the boy was prepared enough and continuing would just make him come and, really, it was too soon and the night was too long.

Arthur released him and stood up so the knight's face was directly in front of him. He was panting and had a pink glow about him that make him prettier. Arthur couldn't wait to see his face when coming, it had to be a sight to behold. Those thoughts increased his lust. He grabbed the knight impatiently and guided him a few steps away to the table where he had been working a while ago. Arthur bended him unceremoniously over the table, scattering all the reports and papers there in the process.

Finally, he had the knight opened to himself, half body still in chainmail resting on the table, his head half turned to look longingly at his king and his legs parted to expose the little hole that would soon bring them both unimaginable pleasure. Arthur smirked at his prey while unlacing his sleeping trousers. A second more and he would be inside that tight body. A second more... and there they were. He couldn't take it any more and with a quick thrust that made them groan their wish came true.

Arthur stayed still a while to give them time to adjust. He didn't want to finish right away and he would do anything in his power to prolong the moment as long as possible. So he caressed the boy's hips and raised the chaimail and the clothes beneath a little more to stare at more of that appetizing skin. The knight, however, had other ideas in mind since he tried to move. That alerted a mesmerized Arthur who started to withdraw slowly and slam back picking more speed with each push.

It had to be terribly uncomfortable for the knight – trapped between Arthur and the table, unable to reach his cock and loaded down with his armour – but he didn't seem to mind. He was moaning more than Arthur himself while trying to hold to the table and enjoying whatever his king deemed appropriate to give him. On the other hand, Arthur was in heaven itself. He modulated the pace several times to drag out their orgasm as much as possible.

Too soon for his taste Arthur felt the knight clenching around him and that brought him over the edge. He let go and climaxed just seconds before the boy came without even touching himself. Arthur collapsed on top of his knight who withstand his weight without complain, although Arthur doubted he could protest when he himself had fallen on the table after his own ecstasy.

Everything was quiet for a moment. The only sounds were their irregular breaths. Arthur intertwined his fingers with those of his knight and looked at their joined hands resting on a report he hadn't finished reading. His nose rubbed the boy's neck and a smell of sweat, herbs and metal assaulted him.

"Sire...", tried to say the knight between pants, "perhaps... the others have already caught the intruder..."

Arthur snorted. That didn't matter any more. He had his knight and he wanted him for the rest of the night. No more boring reports or a solitary bed. That's why he said, "Maybe... But just to be sure, you should stay the night with me. You wouldn't want a sorcerer to attack your king."

The knight smiled. "Of course, my lord." He seemed to have learnt to listen to his superiors.

Arthur rose and brought the knight with him. His chainmail fell again to almost his knees. Arthur stared at it disapprovingly. It had been hot to do it with it on, but now he wanted the knight naked and in his bed. So he just voiced his thoughts.

"As the knights would have everything under control by now... You may take out all those useless layers of clothes and metal and accompany your king to protect him in his sleep."

"It would be an honour, my lord", breathed the knight and followed his king to bed.

-~oOo0oOo~-

In the morning...

Arthur was the first to wake up. He opened his eyes lazily and noticed that Merlin was draped all around him sleeping peacefully and with a smile on his face. That made him smile too. However, the second thing he realized wasn't so good. His room was a complete mess. The papers on his desk were all disorganized and the floor of his chambers was full of clothes and... was that a chainmail?

Oh, yeah, now he remembered. Another of Merlin's bright ideas. Well, he had to admit it wasn't bad... Anyway, he had the perfect punishment and it involved endless hours of polishing armour and washing clothes and scrubbing...

A groan and then a pair of bright blue eyes were looking at him. Merlin must have suspected something from his face because he bit his lower lip and said, "I was planning on tidying everything up later."

He was so cute with his sleepy eyes, unruly hair and sheepish smile that Arthur admitted defeat and said, "Just take everything back to the armoury and clean it. I will take care of the papers." After all it was a good night, so he gave Merlin a quick peck and got up to face another day. Merlin groaned and got up too. Neither of them was much of a morning person, but the kingdom needed them.

They dressed swiftly (Arthur, of course, with Merlin's help) and they started to erase the proofs of last night. Arthur looked reluctantly at his desk, but as the papers there weren't going to organise themselves, he started to work on it before it was time to begin with his kingly duties. Merlin, for his part, made the bed, tidied up the room a bit and finally picked up the armour. When he was about to leave so he could drop it in the armoury to clean it later and collect Arthur's breakfast, someone knocked on the door.

"Come in", said Arthur already sat on his desk and immersed in papers.

The door opened and another knight entered the room. Arthur had a feel of déjà vu, but he sensed this time it wasn't going to be so pleasant as it was Leon with a serious face.

Merlin stood aside so the knight could enter and Leon looked at him with mild interest.

"Sire", bowed respectfully the older knight. "Everything is ready for the council and the trial of last night's intruder. It will also be held in the council chambers in an hour, as his sentence depends on what the council decides in the matter."

Arthur raised an eyebrow. "An intruder? A sorcerer?", he said in confusion. Surely, Merlin would have told him about it if it was serious and not spend the night doing... Well, Merlin wasn't one to play with his king's safety, in fact, he was always insisting on protecting him, just like last night.

"Ehmm", replied Leon. "No. It was just a drunkard. However, he may have been dangerous. In his inebriated state he believed to be a sorcerer and wanted to attack you with his supposed magic, sire."

Arthur's confusion grew. "And you didn't tell me?" So it was in part true, although Arthur doubted the poor thing could have presented much of a threat. Still...

"Well." Leon shot a strange glance back at Merlin, who was still near the door his hands full of armour. "He was apprehended immediately and we took him to the dungeons while waiting for the council's decision about the new alcohol policy and the trial... Merlin said he would inform you... I thought..."

At that Arthur looked back at Merlin... at the place where Merlin was a few seconds ago, but he was nowhere in sight.

"_MER_LIN!"

-~oOo0oOo~-

Thanks for reading!


	4. The Manservant

**BED ROLE GAMES**

**Rating: **M

**Pairings: **Merlin/Arthur

**Summary:** Anyone wonders what will King Arthur find Merlin doing in his bedchamber after a hard day? Well, Arthur too.

**Warnings:** Series of related one-shots. Unbeta'd. Slash m/m Merlin/Arthur. Established relationship. CanonAU. Smut, fluff and everything you could think of. I own nothing. English is not my mother language.

**Word count for this chapter: **around 4100 (I don't know how, but each one is longer than the last one).

**AN: **Sorry for not updating this before. I've been pretty busy with other fics and real life (and sometimes being a bit lazy, sorry ;)). I noticed someone asked in last instalment who the knight was. I'm sorry if the dynamics of the chapters is confusing. I clarify it now: it's Merlin all the time who disguises himself as a different person each time to have sex with Arthur (so Merlin was the knight, the assassin and the slave). I've tried to stick to that and never mention Merlin's name in the first part (so that it could be read as if Merlin really is the character he plays). However, in the morning it's always Merlin who appears in Arthur's bed. This story is supposed to be a collection of one shots with Merlin interpreting several roles. They could stand alone (as they are mostly smut), but I have the idea of putting them together and showing in the mornings' part some glimpses of how Merlin and Arthur's relationship develops. This starts with Arthur as king (unmarried, of course) and with a established relationship with his servant, Merlin. You'll have to wait to the last instalment to see how it finishes. I hope this makes everything clear. As always a big thank you for all the favourties, followings and lovely reviews.

Enjoy!

-~oOo0oOo~-

**4 - The Manservant**

Arthur's day had been quite normal. Except for the fact that he insisted on having a late training session with his knights after dinner so that they could do their best even at night. Being a knight wasn't easy and it required lots of practice to be able to harness your abilities and react properly to all kind of situations. And the knights of Camelot were the best in all Albion. That's why by their king's request his best knights, some of them his friends, joined him in the training field at sunset to practice some skirmishes among themselves and soon they were all sweating even in the cool breeze.

The truth was that despite the late hours it had been a great success since most of his knights turned up for practice and they worked hard to learn some tricks for when fighting at night. Some hours later, Arthur went back to his rooms tired but highly satisfied with the results. The only thing he wanted now was having a hot bath to get out all the grime and sweat. It would also help him to soothe his aches. Then he would go directly to bed. With a little bit of luck his manservant would have already prepared his bath and in less than an hour he would be peacefully sleeping in his bed.

He was thinking exactly that when he opened the door to his chambers and found himself face to face with his rooms lit by some candles and a crackling fire in the fireplace, his bed opened and his sleeping clothes already prepared. But that was nothing compared to the delightful image that made his huge bathtub filled with steaming hot water and... were those even some bubbles? Gods, even his manservant was right beside the tub ready to assist him in his bathing. It was truly a sight to behold.

Arthur closed the door and unclasped his belt with his sword still in it at the same time as he walked towards the foot of the bed and waited for his manservant to help him out of his chainmail and clothes. Arthur was surprised when without him ordering it, said manservant approached him silently and started to undress him with lowered eyes. Arthur was so weary that he ignored it and didn't ask anything. It seemed he was going to get the quiet night he wanted, so better go with it.

When Arthur finally stood in his trousers and boots he sat on the edge of the bed and stretched a little to ease the soreness in his back and shoulders while his young manservant left his armour and clothes in a near table in order to sort them out later. When he came back to him, he knelt in front of Arthur and began to take his boots off. The king couldn't avoid letting his gaze wander over the boy's delicate features. He was really gorgeous. The dim light of the candles and the fire gave him an ethereal appearance brought out by his pale skin and the mop of extremely dark hair on his head, which was almost all he could see from that position.

He was so absorbed in watching his hair and face that he didn't notice at all how his servant slipped his boots off. As he finished with the boots he lifted his eyes towards Arthur and stared at him bashfully while biting his lower lip slightly. He had the bluest eyes Arthur had ever seen and his lips seemed so soft and delectable... Then the boy spoke for the first time.

"Here, sire. Your bath is ready." And he averted his gaze again. That was when Arthur realised that perhaps that night wasn't going to be as calm as he thought and after having ogled at his manservant he wasn't sure if he still wanted it to be like that any more.

Arthur sighed and stood up trying to avoid the temptation that his manservant represented for him. He unlaced his trousers and stood naked for a moment in front of the bathtub before entering it and sinking in the bubbly water so that his hurting muscles could relax. He looked at his manservant out of the corner of his eye and noticed the boy seemed to be quite busy at the moment preparing some towels.

Arthur closed his eyes and lay back against the edge of the bathtub waiting for his manservant to start massaging his body with soap and oils. He heard a splash and then the soft touch of a doubtful hand on his shoulder made him open his eyes again and look at the beautiful boy. He had his sleeves rolled up and was trying to rub his shoulder with a wet sponge, his eyes fixed on the point he was scrubbing. And there he was again biting his lip. Arthur couldn't stop himself from peering at the boy who was so focused on cleaning his skin. It was fascinating.

Finally, the manservant noticed his master's transfixed gaze and looked back at him. When their eyes met once more, the boy blushed prettily and turned back to the task at hand.

"It's everything alright, sire?", he asked with a soft voice.

"Yeah", answered Arthur. "You're doing it quite well."

The boys lips turned up in a mild smile. "I'm glad, my lord", he continued. "This first week at your service has been hard..." Then he stopped himself and looked up at him terrified. "I... I didn't mean it like that, sire. That is... I've never worked as a servant before... but I'm happy you find my service to your taste... I really want to continue as your manservant...", finished the boy lamely.

Arthur chuckled and straightened a little so that his servant could continue with his chore of scrubbing his master's back clean. It was truth that being the king's personal manservant was even considered an honour as it was a good job. It wasn't specially hard, it was well paid and it provided with stability and recognition. The boy had motives to be glad of working for him.

Arthur almost moaned when the sponge caressed his back and shoulders. He leaned back again when the boy made to clean his chest. The king tilted his head and fixed his gaze on his servant's face once more. The boy was rubbing him with diligence but with delicacy at the same time. He seemed concentrated on washing his master's chest but sometimes he stole him a glance and his cheeks flushed a delicious pink that increased as his hand descended down the water and to his abdomen.

That was the moment when Arthur decided to stop it before he couldn't control himself. The hot bath had made wonders to ease his muscles and aches but the boy had made a true miracle by bringing him to his current state just by rubbing him a bit while he stared at his angelic face. He didn't want him to think he was a pervert master but really looking at that innocent face while the boy was touching him like that... who could avoid getting a hard on? That's why Arthur had to take the boy's hand before it brushed something he shouldn't and it would be too late.

The servant seemed surprised when Arthur stopped him and looked back at him with a frown.

"It's alright", declared Arthur. "I'll take care of the rest. You may retire for the night."

He really thought that would solve his problem. The boy would be gone and Arthur would be free to stroke himself quickly to completion and sleep peacefully in his bed. The boy, however, wasn't so easy to dismiss.

"But, my lord, I haven't finished with your bath and you need my assistance to prepare for bed", protested he as a good servant.

Arthur, on the other hand, didn't think of it like that since a really good manservant would have followed his master's orders without complain.

"Let me", the boy almost pleaded and he reached for his chest again with the sponge. Arthur moved away but then the boy lost his balance and his hand went down the water to the point Arthur was trying to conceal the most. There was no way he didn't notice that (not that Arthur was boasting about his size...) but it was evident when the boy's hand grazed his length and at the same time Arthur emitted a moan. Immediately, the boy gasped, dropped the sponge in the water and recoiled with shocked eyes.

Arthur wetted his lips and lifted his hands in an attempt to calm the confused boy that was looking at him as if he was the strangest thing in the world.

"It's alright", he said with his most soothing voice. "It's because of the hot water that has relaxed me and..." Arthur tried to make up some excuse.

"No... No...", interrupted the servant. "You don't have to give me an explanation, sir." He lowered his eyes just a second and then he looked back at him before saying. "I... I may help..."

"What?!" It was Arthur's turn to be surprised. Had the boy just proposed what he thought? "It's not part of your duties to..." Arthur trailed off not knowing how to define that exactly.

"It's my job to take care of my master", retorted the boy. "I... I want to."

And his glinting eyes were truly sincere. Arthur was mesmerized by them and who in the world would say no to that. But, anyway, he had to be sure, so he reminded the boy again. "You really don't have to..."

And a sweet smile graced the boy's plump lips when he stood up from his kneeling position and without looking directly at him he started to get rid of his clothes and put them in a pile on the floor. First, the red scarf and brown jacket. Then, the thin belt and worn out boots. Finally, the blue tunic and brown breeches. Little by little the boy revealed more and more of his unblemished pale skin. Arthur had never witnessed something so arousing. He would never admit it but during all the process he had been unable to close his mouth and his painful erection was already begging for attention.

The boy stood naked in front of him his head bowed out of respect and uncertainty. He had gone as far as presenting himself like this to his master but it was obvious he didn't know what else to do, so he simply stood there waiting for him to give and order. Arthur had to remind himself to move and say something. He extended a hand towards his servant, "Here", he directed, "join me."

The boy glimpsed at him for a moment. His face was redder by the moment if that was possible but he obeyed without complaint. He took his hand and the water splashed a little when another body entered it. First one leg, then the other, and now the boy was standing inside the bathtub his long legs and soft cock in front of the king's face.

Arthur pulled the hand in his and the servant slowly squat down in front of him. The bathtub was certainly big enough to accommodate both of them and yet their legs brushed. However, it wasn't enough. Arthur needed more of that lovely creature that was just there, within his reach, and offering himself for something he might not know. That's why he released the boy's hand and went to cup his face. One last chance to forget about this and then the boy might be his.

"You know it, don't you?", he asked his manservant as he caressed his prominent cheekbones. "I don't want to force you. This has to be from your own free will."

Some peaceful seconds where their eyes locked, a soft nod and that was it. Arthur's lips descended on his servant's. The first touch was slight and tender but full of promises. The second was longer and more satisfying. The boy was responding deliciously. His mouth opened to Arthur's exploring tongue and his hands reached for his chest and shoulders. Arthur's instead hugged the boy's slender frame and brought him against him so that he ended on his lap.

The wet kisses seemed interminable but Arthur's passion asked him for more so he regretfully abandoned that sweet mouth and moved down that long neck to the collarbones still licking and sucking. Soft whimpers escaped the servant's now unoccupied mouth due to the king's gentle ministrations. He really seemed to be enjoying it as much as his master and that made Arthur extremely happy as he wasn't one to force his wishes upon anybody.

The king took advantage of having distracted the boy in his arms enough to lower one of his hands caressing him softly till he reached his buttocks and fondled them a little before parting both cheeks and introducing a finger inside his hole. The boy's immediate gasp informed him he hadn't been so subtle but he didn't protest at all. The servant just moved away from his kisses a little to stare at him with furrowed eyebrows. Arthur smiled at him reassuringly to made up for the discomfort he may have caused him with his actions but the boy quickly smiled back at him and leaned down to bury his head in the crook of his neck.

Arthur interpreted that as a good sign and continued moving his finger inside that tight channel. It really felt incredible and it was just his finger. He hoped it wasn't too much for the boy and that the soap, oils and water helped to ease the way. He didn't want to hurt his bed partner but he didn't think either he would stand it much longer. He inhaled the sweet scent the boy's skin gave off and kissed his shoulder. Then, he added a second finger and was rewarded with a little moan as his manservant drew himself closer to him.

In and out, in and out, his fingers curled and scissored inside the boy. Arthur couldn't think straight any more. He felt completely overwhelmed with lust for the boy in his arms. His keen mewling, the way he started to move his hips to help Arthur's preparing fingers, his hands holding onto him and stroking his back. He put inside a third finger and a groan sounded right beside his ear. He wanted to see him so he leaned back a bit and contemplated the beautiful image the boy made. His eyes were slightly closed, his face red, his lips parted and his pale skin started to show some droplets of sweat despite the fact that the water was getting cold by the minute.

A soft peck on the lips and the boy directed his blue gaze at him as his teeth grazed his lower lip in a naïve but sensual gesture that made him lost it. Arthur leaned down again for more fevered filthy kisses as he withdrew his fingers from the boy and positioned himself on the puckered entrance. The king slid his cock in his servant easily due to the oiled water around them and the narrow passage stretched even more to accommodate his manhood. Arthur paused when he was completely in and stopped his kisses in favour of looking once more at the boy and assure himself it was alright to start moving.

Both their irregular breaths evened a little due to their stillness and their eyes locked for a good time, the master looking for any trace of doubt, the servant showing his trust through his innocent caring eyes. The until then almost calm water started to shake when the king began to thrust up into his manservant. The waves they created on the water increased violently until it finally spilled out of the tub. The splashing sounds covered the noises of flesh against flesh as Arthur picked up speed and the boy pumped his hips against him matching his pace. He even wrapped his arms around Arthur's shoulders to hold onto him as he rode him with abandon.

For his part, Arthur gripped the boys hips and grunted. He felt as if he was melting in the water, or perhaps in the boy. His senses were completely overwhelmed by the strong feelings the boy aroused in him. His hands followed a path in his manservant's back and they found themselves in his shoulders, hugging him against himself possessively. It felt as if the trembling boy in his arms was truly his, as if he was giving himself to his king, surrendering his body to his master's pleasure. And Arthur couldn't do anything more than keep on thrusting and kissing and whispering 'Mine' over and over.

However, the boy's moans told him he was also having a good time as each time Arthur reached that sweet spot deep inside him, he gasped and arched his back as if that made him see stars, what excited the king even more. Their orgasm built rather quickly, Arthur's thrusts became more erratic and the boy clenched around him uncontrollably speeding both their releases. In just a moment Arthur filled the boy with his came and his servant cried out a dazed 'Sire' as he also reached his high even without being touched. Then the boy collapsed on his chest, both of them finally sated.

They took their time to recover, but the servant was the first to try to rise and leave the tub. Arthur, of course, stopped him by taking both his skinny wrists in his hands and brought him down to his lap again with an idle grin in his face. When the boy understood it was alright he calmed down visibly and smiled back at his master who leaned down to share another languid long kiss with his servant. They would really go on like that forever, their mouths clasped together and their hands caressing, but the water was pretty cool now and rather dirty. Nevertheless, being the king meant he had an enormous bed at his disposal and not using it was a pity.

"Mmmm", moaned Arthur as he parted his lips from his servant's. "You were right. I'll need your assistance to go to bed." Arthur nuzzled his nose with the boy's. "C'mon, show me what a good manservant you are."

And that's what the servant did. He helped his master out of the bathtub and reached for some towels to dry him, but Arthur didn't let him go that far. He took both his shoulders from behind and led the boy towards his bed, leaving behind quite a mess of clothes, towels and water on the floor and a tub still full of cold dirty soaped water. Being a servant, the boy walked reluctantly up to his master's bed but he couldn't either deny his master's wishes and finished crawling in bed with him to share a long passionate night together.

-~oOo0oOo~-

In the morning...

Arthur's stomach grumbled. He opened his eyes just a crack and noticed it was already well past dawn judging by the bright light coming through the windows. Then Arthur directed his gaze to the figure beside him in the bed. The boy had his head almost buried in the pillow, his jet black hair unkempt and he was snoring softly. It was without a doubt his manservant, Merlin.

Arthur's stomach rumbled again. After all he had had a tiring night with a late training session and a... let's call it a hot bath sex session, too. Well, at least he had his servant to hand, although he was the one supposed to have woken him up and not the other way around. But that's better than nothing.

"Merlin", Arthur said quietly as he shook him a bit. Nothing, except for a new grumble from his stomach. So he decided to try with one of his manservant's methods. "Rise and shine", he almost cried in the boy's ear. Merlin stirred imperceptibly and moaned a little.

Perhaps... Arthur pulled the covers off and now actually shouted, "Let's have a lazy daisy!"

Yeah, it sounded strange coming from him but it worked. Merlin sat up on his forearms and looked at him startled with his tousled hair making him look younger and far too adorable for his own good. And did he mention he was naked under the covers?

Arthur laughed wholeheartedly while his manservant glared back at him before pulling up the covers and lying down again in an attempt of going to sleep once more.

"Oh, no", warned Arthur, "you have some duties to attend to."

Merlin mumbled something incomprehensible but the king was sure he heard the word 'prat' somewhere in there.

"I need you to bring me breakfast. Then help me to dress for the day. Take out the bathtub and clean all the mess from last night. Make my bed... Then polish my armour and my sword. It must be dull from last night practice..."

A groan interrupted Arthur's endless list. He knew he asked too much of Merlin and yet he couldn't stop himself when giving his orders for the day. It may be in part because he loved Merlin's face when listening to them.

"Where's the good manservant from last night?" joked Arthur. "Perhaps he's up for some work for his lovely master?"

"Forget about him. You destroyed him, you dollophead." Merlin sighed and looked up at him with a smile, his head still resting comfortably on the pillow. "Anyway, it was just a one night thing, you know... I can't be a bootliker all the time, that's not like me."

Arthur chuckled as he looked down at his manservant fondly. "God forbid it! Then I would get bored!" They both laughed amused at their antics. "But it wasn't that bad to know just for a night how it would be like if you weren't the worst manservant ever."

"Hey", protested Merlin and that made him finally perk up a bit and forget about his morning laziness. "As you could see for yourself last night I can be quite a good manservant... If I want to."

Arthur snorted, but deep inside he knew it was true and not because of last night. Merlin was really a good manservant. He had always been. He worried for him and cared for him far more than what his job description may specify – that's what brought them to that kind of situations. However, Arthur didn't regret anything, not in the least. In any case, he was sorry it had to be like that. Even if he was already king, Merlin had to remain being a mere servant in the eyes of everyone else.

But one day he would change that. Arthur was sure of it. He didn't know how yet but he would make everyone see what a wonderful and special person Merlin really was. One day... Anyway, in the meantime, he could still tease him. He had to admit that last night was good as a fantasy (he couldn't deny that same one had crossed his mind on occasion before they had started they relationship), but he wouldn't change their banter for anything (not even an obedient manservant).

"So, pray tell me, my 'oh awesome manservant', when do you think you will feel like bringing your 'humble master' his so deserved breakfast?" And just then his stomach rumbled again as if to make his point clear.

Merlin's infectious smile intensified. "Well... I may right now..." Arthur looked at Merlin's amused face with a raised eyebrow. "... for a price." He was expecting that.

"Don't I pay you enough then?", asked Arthur playfully. He may be interested in that price.

"Not quite, dear master." Merlin sat up a little and drew his mouth closer to Arthur's. "But perhaps tonight..."

"Yeah", said Arthur entranced by their proximity.

"You could give me the evening off", replied Merlin cheekily as he stood up and started to pick up his clothes from the floor and dress for the day.

Arthur groaned and slumped down in bed again. He definitely didn't pout but Merlin had completely ruined the mood. Well, at least he was going to get him some food and as his master and lover Arthur could make him be the one to pay the price.

-~oOo0oOo~-

AN2: I know something like this has been done before but I wanted to try my hand at some bath time smut and, really, Merlin must have this kind of kink among his fantasies, so I had to do this. Also, I don't know when I will put next chapter up (I haven't written it yet). I'm trying not to make the updates too far inbetween, but the truth is that I have plans for other stories and it will depend on how they go. I will try my best to keep regular updates for this of at least once every three weeks (or once a month, sorry...). I really hope this don't put you off. I assure you I'm not going to abandon this, just bear with me.

Thanks for reading!


	5. The Courtier

**BED ROLE GAMES**

**Rating: **M

**Pairings: **Merlin/Arthur

**Summary:** Anyone wonders what will King Arthur find Merlin doing in his bedchamber after a hard day? Well, Arthur too.

**Warnings:** Series of related one-shots. Unbeta'd. Slash m/m Merlin/Arthur. Established relationship. CanonAU. Smut, fluff and everything you could think of. I own nothing. English is not my mother language.

**Word count for this chapter: **around 4,400

**AN: **I can just say: "Sorry!" I know I said it would take me a month to update and it's been longer... The truth is that this has been a very busy month with lots of work, a computer virus and an extra boring course on business. I hope I will be able to post next chapter sooner, although I'm still working on other fics and I would really want to start to publish them soon. In compensation for the long wait this chapter is even longer. I've also been planning this fic a little bit more and I have ideas to make at least six chapters more, but I might add or cut some out depending on how this develops. As always, thanks for all the the favourites, alerts and comments this fic keeps receiving. I really appreciate them! Don't doubt to share your thoughts with me since I'm not completely sure about this one. I hope you like it anyway!

-~oOo0oOo~-

**5 - The Courtier**

King Arthur's eyes were open wide and his jaw dropped. He couldn't look away from the beautiful sight that greeted him as soon as he opened the door to his chambers. The rooms were dimly lit by some scattered candles here and there and the small fire crackling in the fireplace provided a warm atmosphere. Everything was clearly clean and tidied up. The only thing out of place was the boy. A gorgeous boy. A gorgeous naked boy. In his bed.

Well, the boy wasn't completely naked technically. It was more like the only pieces of cloth in his body weren't even clothes. He simply wore a silver thread surrounding his hips along with some silver jewellery, mostly bangles and bracelets, in his wrists arms and ankles. If Arthur hadn't known any better he would have thought the boy in his bed was a 'courtier', that is, the refined word people used to refer to extremely expensive and experienced male prostitutes only nobles and royalty could afford. But that was impossible... wasn't it?

Arthur felt his throat went dry and he gulped down unconsciously before closing the door behind him. There was no need for his guards to see this disturbingly beautiful image. In any case, he was more than capable of protecting himself against an unarmed youth. After all, he was a great warrior as well as the king and he still had his trusted sword and dagger with him whereas the boy only had bracelets and a thread.

So, Arthur went further into his chambers with slow steps and took his time to contemplate the boy who was smiling cheekily at him from his own bed. He had very pale skin, but he wasn't fair-headed. His hair was as black as the darkest night and his eyes were the deepest shade of blue. And those plump lips were impossibly red. A red like no men's lips had the right to be. He was rather skinny – the king could count his ribs on his exposed chest – and his legs were very long. They were covered with scarce hair as dark as the mop in his head or the thin line that guided his gaze form the boy's navel to his crotch, conveniently hidden by one of the boy's thighs. The rest were silver sparkles from the jewellery and the thread that hugged intimately the boy's hips. Arthur hoped that that thread somehow covered the boy's modesty too and that it wasn't just hidden by the boy's position.

His quick examination made (and no, he didn't definitely let his eyes linger upon any of the boy's parts longer than necessary), Arthur walked to his bed. As the boy did nothing but smile seductively at him, the king made the decision of speaking first.

"Who the hell are you and what are you doing in my bed like that?", he asked with as much authority as he could muster given the circumstances. "I'm the king, you know that", he added for good measure.

They boy sat up a bit on one of his forearms and rested his head on his hand. His happy grin grew. "Your majesty, that's why I'm here", replied he sickly-sweet. "I'm here to please you, my lord." Before Arthur had time to splutter another question, the boy continued, "I'm a present from your most trusted knights. They wanted to thank you for being such a great king, sire."

"What?", said a confused Arthur. A present? He didn't know why (well, he possibly did), but Gwaine's name crossed his mind at that answer. Anyway, that didn't matter at all. The fact was that he really had a courtier in his bed ready to do very dirty things with the king of Camelot himself, which some people would find very reprehensible in the least.

The boy must have sensed his reluctance in his frown because he sat up completely and reached out for him in an invitational gesture. "Here, my lord", his melodious voice almost chanted. "You shouldn't worry so much. Everyone needs to release some tension once in a while. Specially, a great king like you with so many responsibilities on his shoulders." The boy's pale hand settled on Arthur's chest and it started to go down towards his belt. "That's why your dear friends hired me. Now, you don't have to worry at all. I'm here to take charge of everything, sire."

Arthur didn't know how but the boy's hands had already unclasped his belt and the sound his sword made when it fell to the floor brought him back to reality. Those soft words, those apparently innocent blue eyes and the movement of those plush lips had rendered him unable to even think or move. He was transfixed with the possibility of having such a beautiful creature just for himself all night – willing to go with any of his desires, able of making his most inner fantasies come true. The temptation was there pushing him to cave in and those smooth hands travelling up his belly and chest to his neck weren't helping at all to resist his most despicable urges. However, what really made him lost reason and surrender completely was the fact that the boy raised himself to kneel on the bed, his long arms surrounding his neck, his lips mere centimetres apart from his mouth and the final push – that silver thread didn't really cover anything. It just went around the boy's hips to end wrapping itself in the boy's half hard cock in a fashionable way.

When Arthur finally saw his lover for the night in all his magnificence, he couldn't stop the growling sound that escaped his throat as much as he couldn't control himself any longer. He plunged into that taunting mouth and assaulted it without mercy. His lips devoured every inch of flesh he found and forced the boy's mouth to concede and open itself to Arthur's onslaught. His tongue explored the sweet hot cavern that with soft moans allowed him all the control. His hands didn't keep still either. They caressed the boy's back down to those tender globes he squeezed tightly to bring the smaller boy's frame closer towards him.

The king finally ended the kiss when he noticed his brain was going fuzzy by lack of the so much needed air. His hands still resting in the boy's buttocks and their bodies still pressed together, he allowed them some seconds to get their breath and some of their senses back. Meanwhile, his eyes wandered over that lovely face that seemed to beg openly for the king to take him. And no, Arthur couldn't deny himself or the courtier any more. He leaned down and gave another soft peck to the now bruised and even redder lips and moved away from the warm embrace to start taking his jacket off.

The boy looked at him wonderingly at first but when he realised the king's intention to go on with his proposal, he grinned like it was the best thing in the world and nipped his lower lip in anticipation. Nevertheless, it seemed he wasn't a patient person because Arthur had barely taken out his jacket and tunic when the boy's hands were already on him, this time unlacing his trousers with experienced fingers. Before he had time to pull them down, Arthur battered his hands away and sat on the bed beside him to pull out his boots. The king wanted to be out of his clothes as soon as possible and the boy's delicate hands were more of a distraction than a real help. Proof enough was that he kept caressing his back and shoulders as he brought his hot breath to Arthur's ear and whispered seductively, "You won't regret this, my lord. I promise this will be the best night you've ever had." And his tongue started to play with Arthur's earlobe.

He really had to gather all his strength to suppress an involuntary shudder and move away from that talented mouth. That had only made his prick grow harder and his thoughts go wilder. After that, he couldn't stop thinking how would those velvet lips feel stretching around his shaft. And he couldn't wait to find out. Finally barefoot, but still on his breeches, Arthur pushed the almost naked boy down on the mattress and straddled him to keep him lying there exposed to his hungry gaze. His hands ran up and down the boy's chest and played with his bracelets and the thread on his hips.

He couldn't get tired of looking at that beautiful body. But then the boy's soft voice brought him back from his trance, "What do you want me to do, my lord?" His hands reached again for Arthur's chest and his caresses were so calming and arousing at the same time that Arthur started to feel muddled-headed. "Just tell me", kept the courtier saying, "and I will do anything you want." His head leaned up and their lips found each other once more, now in a more relaxed but still hungry kiss.

Arthur was so exhilarated by all those fabulous sensations that he hardly noticed the boy sitting up and how little by little their positions swapped. When their lips parted, Arthur was the one lying against the wooden headboard and the smaller boy was straddling his hips, his hands going down towards his covered manhood. This time the king didn't complain at all and he let his partner open his breeches enough to spring free his impossibly hard length. The boy's eyes widened at his size and he licked his lips as if he had just seen the most appetizing thing in the world. His eyes flicked back to Arthur's face asking silently for permission. The king just smirked with satisfaction and lowered his gaze to his own prick. His sight was soon blocked by a mop of black hair and he could feel a hot breath on his shaft. He noticed a quick peck before the boy changed a little his position to look up at him again. His grin returned just before he stuck out his tongue and started to lick Arthur's cock up and down, giving him an amazing view of all his ministrations.

Arthur's hands clutched the bedsheets in an attempt to contain the shameful moans that threatened to escape from his throat. He merely let himself grunt his pleasure now and then as the boy's licks and pecks reached down to his balls before going up and finally engulfing him in that sinful mouth. First, it was just the tip but as the boy's head started to bob up and down and his sucks grew stronger, his cock went even farther in that hot cavern until it almost reached the back of the boy's throat. His grunts were soon accompanied by gagging sounds and he didn't know how it was possible, but the courtier was even moaning in pleasure when he had almost all of his length in his mouth.

The filthy sounds, the sucking, the licking, the warmth, even the view, was all too much for him and Arthur's balls began to tense all too soon. His pleasure built up so quickly he didn't have time to warn the boy but he seemed to have noticed because before Arthur could come, he took those wonderful lips away from him and squeezed his shaft tightly preventing him from coming. The king was about to protest when the boy silenced him with a quick peck on the lips. Now, he tasted like him and that pleased Arthur immensely. It was as if he had already marked him and their time together had just begun. The courtier seemed to be thinking the same because he put a finger on his lips not to let him speak and said, "It's far too soon for that, sire. As they say, the night is young and your friends paid me to please you till the sunrise. There's no need to rush."

The boy smiled mischievously and his finger pocked the king's mouth insistently until he opened it and granted him entrance. First, a finger. Arthur sucked it and coated it with as much saliva as he could. Then, he had a second finger in his mouth and a third. He sucked them distractedly as his eyes kept fixed on the boy – the way he sent him almost shy glances, the way he admired Arthur's body and caressed it gently with his other hand... For his part, the king continued licking the courtier's fingers as he returned to play with the thread around his hips. For some reason, he found it extremely sexy. It didn't cover anything but the fact that the boy wore it just for decoration aroused Arthur even more than if it were for modesty, which was really stupid.

With a wet pop, the boy extracted his fingers from the king's mouth and while looking at him directly in the eye, he reached back to his entrance. "You can touch all you want, sire", the boy sighed as he introduced the first finger in. "It's all for you." His eyes started to close from the pleasure he was giving himself and Arthur's smooth caresses over his chest and hips also helped him to relax.

A second finger was introduced. Arthur didn't see it but he noticed it when the boy shifted. "I will be done soon", he promised breathlessly and Arthur couldn't stand more being there just seeing and barely touching. He needed more, so he leant down and took one of the nipples he had been playing with in his lips. He sucked and licked and nibbled at it. It tasted delicious, as much as those long fingers or that sweet mouth. He continued kissing and pecking the boys chest and little by little he went up to his neck where he wanted to leave more bruises and love bites so that everyone would know to whom this boy belonged now. His hands, meanwhile, roamed over the boy's body before they descended to his hips and gripped them to push them up and down, helping the courtier to fuck himself with his fingers.

When the barely inaudible sighs became full moans, he moved away regretfully from that delectable neck and appreciated the beautiful sight in front of him. The boy's lips were swollen and parted in an 'o' shape, his eyes half-closed and fuzzy, his cheeks bright red and his neck and chest covered in hickeys. Now, it was his turn to spoil the boy's pleasure. It was time to move the action forward and so he made it known. His grip on the boy's hips tightened until he stopped his riding motion completely and the courtier had to take his fingers out of his entrance while trying to regain his breath. His eyes full of lust rested on Arthur's face once more as he pushed the king backwards so that he could rest comfortably before his hands took Arthur's neglected cock and gave it some tugs.

"Are you ready, sire?" However, the courtier didn't wait for an answer as he climbed on top of him and sat painfully slowly on the king's shaft. Arthur could feel how a tight warmth enveloped him inch by inch until the boy was fully seated on his lap. For a moment, neither moved but it wasn't even necessary when they both were immersed in the glorious pleasure that from their nether regions travelled up leaving their brains dizzy and pleased. Nevertheless, that magical feeling was temporary and soon they found they needed more friction, more contact, just anything more.

Arthur was the first to react. His arms sneaked around the slim hips of the boy sitting on him and he brought him closer so that their lips brushed. Their gazes found each other conveying all their yearns and desires. Then, very slowly, as if asking for permission, Arthur placed both his hands in the boy's hips and very gently he started to move in and out. Their lips locked in a light distracting kiss. As it grew in passion so did their lust and so the first tentative thrusts increased in intensity. Soon, Arthur was literally pounding up into the boy's pliant body, their moans and pants muffled by their filthy wet kisses.

Arthur was sure he was going to explode. It seemed the tight channel that enveloped his length was absorbing his senses and the soft lips on his and the small hands that caressed his torso and chest weren't helping him at all to get his sanity back. He could only think he was going to disappear as he kept moving up and down, up and down, each time more erratically, the pleasure enveloping him, making him lose all sense of coordination. And then, he was stopped. No, he hadn't come. His prick was still so swollen and hard that it hurt and it was still wrapped up in that hot arse, but the boy had clenched it so tight that along with his surprisingly strong hands in his chest and shoulders he had stopped him completely from reaching his so wanted climax.

That made Arthur open his eyes, which he hadn't realised he had closed, and look directly into those beautiful blue orbs that were staring back at him. The boy was looking at him with a mischievous look and a teasing smile. "My lord... Not so fast, please." Then Arthur realised that what he had thought were like ages of pleasure may have been just a few minutes and he had almost come incredibly and shamefully soon. But he couldn't avoid it, the boy had such an effect on him that made him lose himself. "Let me", say the courtier. "I should be the one taking care of you, sire."

The king, more calmed now, let the boy do his work and was greatly surprised when the pleasure started to build up again inside him. This time it wasn't about friction and speed. This was sensuality in the pure term of the word. Just the sight in front of him was incredible. The boy was moving his hips up and down, shifting in circles, his hands on his chest not letting him do anything. But he didn't want either. The sensual oscillation of the boy's hips and the twinkles of the chain that hugged them loosely were hypnotizing, so much that Arthur just lay back and surrendered himself to all the sensations that assaulted him through all his senses: the painstakingly beauty of the boy, his soft caresses and movements, the sweet scent of sweat and (surprisingly) herbs, the taste of the boy's breath near his and finally his soft words.

"Yes, my lord", was he saying, "let me take good care of you..." And their breaths mingled together, their lips merely a few centimetres apart, teasing but not touching. Arthur took that slim tempting waist in his big hands and he just felt how the boy rolled his hips, letting him beat the pace he wanted and forgetting all the rush from the beginning. This was heaven and he was ready to enjoy every moment of it. The courtier had said he was going to give him all the night, so there was no need to hurry. The king laid calm and watched mesmerized the boy's flustered face, the bruises and marks in his pale skin, and how his erection bobbed up and down every time he lifted himself up and slid down again, fucking himself with Arthur's cock.

He would want to stay like that forever but suddenly the boy pulled away from him and sent him a devious smile. With a sensual "My lord" that made Arthur shudder he started to increase his pace, each time faster and it was even more fascinating seeing him like this now. He couldn't resist it any more. There would be more opportunities that night to do this again, but now he really needed to do something, so he began to pump faster into the boy, helping him to join their bodies more and more. Their pants grew louder, their thrusts more uncoordinated, their caresses more desperate. As they orgasm built up again, their mouths found each other in a sloppy kiss that kept Arthur from groaning when he finally let go and came inside that marvellous boy.

Completely sated he leant down and hugged the smaller body closer to him. The boy returned his affections by putting his slender arms around him and kissing his neck lazily. Then he noticed the courtier was still hard and rubbing himself slightly against Arthur's stomach, whose cock was still inside him. That made him recover his senses quicklier as he pulled back and looked at the boy contentedly before reaching for his length. The courtier's eyes were still blown wide with lust and the air was filled again with soft moans as Arthur stroked him to completion. However, it didn't take him long to come after their previous activities and soon Arthur's hand and stomach were coated with strip after strip of cum.

It made Arthur extremely glad to have come earlier as now he had the opportunity to watch the beautiful face the boy made when orgasming. It was undoubtedly one of the most beautiful things he had ever seen and that made his cock throb in excitement again. Surely it would come to life soon enough and the boy would still be willing to have him, but for now both of them rested back against the headboard and touched leisurely.

"So... Are you satisfied, my lord?", asked the boy seductively in his ear. "Do you want me to stay the rest of the night." Arthur looked at him with a smirk. Of course he wanted the boy to stay. Hell, he wanted him to stay forever and the courtier must have noticed it in his face because he said, "and tomorrow's night", a peck on the right cheek, "and the one after that", a peck on the left cheek, "and the following one", a peck on the nose, "and forever", a peck on the lips.

And to that the king just had one possible answer. "I would like that."

-~oOo0oOo~-

In the morning...

Arthur woke up slowly. He felt tired but some light sneaked through his eyelids. Too lazy to open his yes, he stretched his arm in search of his lover but the bed was empty. That made him open his eyes and look around him. Yeah, there was no one in bed with him, but his manservant was in the other end of his chambers folding some clothes and tucking them back into an open wardrobe.

Arthur sighed slightly and asked, "Merlin? What are you doing there?"

Merlin turned around alarmed. It seemed that he hadn't noticed his king and master was awake.

"Mmm", he said intelligently. "I was doing some chores before you wake up." He put away the last tunic he had just bent and closed the wardrobe's door. "I'll bring you your breakfast now, sir."

Arthur groaned. "There's no need to be so formal in the morning." He sat up against the soft cushions and palmed the empty place beside him. "Here, join me. We'll have breakfast later."

Merlin looked at him doubtfully. For someone so bold at night, there was no point in being so annoyingly shy in the daylight. Finally, he sent him one of his goofy grins and jumped into bed with him.

"So, you liked it, don't you?" A fully clothed Merlin straddled a still naked Arthur. Thankfully, the sheets still covered his manhood because the contact of naked skin first thing in the morning would be too much. However, Merlin didn't seem to think the same as his hands caressed Arthur's chest and played with the short strands of golden hair that covered it.

"I knew you would like it", affirmed Merlin.

Arthur chuckled. "Really, Merlin? Why a courtier?"

"Well, you said it yourself." A frown appeared in Arthur's face. "When Gwaine told us he had given up going to brothels after he started his relationship with Percy", he clarified.

Ah. So it did have to do with Gwaine after all. Arthur remembered he had mentioned then that he had never been with a whore, a maid, a courtesan or anyone else for the matter apart from Merlin. His father had always been very strict with that. Perhaps, a knight might afford to have some bastards out there, but not a prince. Merlin had looked at him strangely then. However, Arthur didn't suspect he would go to such lengths just to please him.

"You know", commented Arthur, "your devotion for your master's needs and wishes exceeds that of the other servants." And he didn't say it aloud but Arthur was sad that that was what Merlin was in everyone's eyes.

"But you know it, don't you?" Merlin's hand rose to cup Arthur's strong cheek. "I'm happy to be your servant till the day I day", he said seriously and Arthur believed him.

However, he replied, "But that's not what you are. You're so much more. And one day, everybody will know."As a way of apologising Arthur leaned down and captured Merlin's soft lips in his. The kiss was tender and full of love and devotion. Nothing like last night's kisses.

When they parted, Merlin's smile returned in full-force and Arthur couldn't avoid mirroring it. Merlin gave him one last quick peck and said cheekily, "I'll bring you your breakfast now, sire." And with that he stood up and stepped towards the door. "We don't want you to get more grumpy than necessary."

"I do not get _grumpy_, Merlin!", shouted Arthur, but Merlin had already closed the door and Arthur did not get grumpy at all. Well... maybe just a little. But it was undoubtedly Merlin's fault.

-~oOo0oOo~-

AN2: I'm not sure about the use of the word 'courtier' in this context. I can't find a word with the same connotation as 'courtesan' but for a male prostitute so I just used the masculine. If anyone has a better idea, let me know!

Thanks for reading!


End file.
